


Couplets

by Owwwwl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Is So Done, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Less than 400 words, Pack Bonding, Rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owwwwl/pseuds/Owwwwl
Summary: It all started with a bet, you see, discussed and wrung out among cups of tea. Stiles said, “I bet you can’t rhyme as good as me, for so long and at the same quality.”“Oh really?” Scott had said, “That sounds like a bet. We could all take it on, no sweat!” So here we are, rhyming in couplets, laughing and doing it, although quite fruitless.





	Couplets

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and kinda stupid. I enjoyed writing it so, that's that!

“This is so dumb,” Lydia says from the doorway. Stiles immediately glares at her, and she sighs, “Oh why did I ever succumb?” The pack bursts out with laughter.  
“Your rhyming is great,” Isaac starts, everyone’s heads turning to face him, “But I can’t help but wonder what else you have on your plate.”  
“Don’t underestimate her!” Stiles buts in, “For that move is quite amateur. As I’ve learned through the years- though Lydia be but little, she is fierce.”  
“Aw, come on dude, Shakespeare? How can I keep up with that?” Scott says, whining, “by quoting a poet you’re being a brat!” Everyone erupts into laughter once more.

It all started with a bet, you see, discussed and wrung out among cups of tea. Stiles said, “I bet you can’t rhyme as good as me, for so long and at the same quality.”  
“Oh really?” Scott had said, “That sounds like a bet. We could all take it on, no sweat!” So here we are, rhyming in couplets, laughing and doing it, although quite fruitless.

“Turn on the T.V.” Erica interrupted, “Reality T.V. is what I would like to see.” The pack erupted.  
“But I want to watch a movie!” said Stiles, “One that’s quite groovy.”  
“I wanna watch a game show!” cried Scott, “Waitwaitwaiitwait! Gimme the remote! Let go, LET GO!”   
“We’re going to watch a documentary,” said Allison, “Everything else is rudimentary.”  
“No, Allison,” said Kira, “that will make us snooze” That’s it, everybody! We’re watching the news!”  
They at in silence for exactly 2 seconds, well that plus a few milliseconds, and finally Stiles spoke up, “You know, you guys, I still think I’m the best. But if Derek rhymes...then I’ll give it a rest.”  
Derek pops his head in from the kitchen and stares at his pack for a moment. “Oh wow,” he deadpans, “I’m a poet and I don’t even know it.”


End file.
